emo and the punk
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: she had the voice of an angel and he had an ego to boot. watch as these to unlikely people fall in love and save each other. waring m rated for violence, language, drugs, alcohol, cutting. prulux
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is a little different from my other fanfics. This is a prulux. Yes odd for me but it is amazing what great ideas you get in the shower. I was inspired to write this when I was in the shower, I had been watching glee and it hit me like a truck. So here it goes this is multi chapter and May or may not be rated m well shall see in later chapters. So here is a bit off back ground for the story. Luxembourg for the stories sake is Austria's little sister. This is based in high school. Prussia is a skater punk with an ego and bad attitude. Lux's full human name is Alexandra Antoinette Roseburg Edelstein. Ok here it goes. I do not own Hetalia, glee, or any of the songs in the story.**

**Chapter 1 just another day.**

The alarm went off promptly at 6:00 am as always, a delicate hand reached up and slapped it off, sending the dark room back into its silent state once again. Purple eyes slowly pried themselves open and blinked several times. Alexandra debated on going back to sleep, but she decided against it knowing her brother would scold her for sleeping in. with a groan she sat up and rubbed her eyes, reaching over she turned on her lamp. Swinging her feet over the edge of her bed she stood and stretched, the long shirt that she slept in rose a bit when she arched her back in a graceful manner, popping the kinks from her spine that had formed over night. After letting out a pleased groan she looked around the room and walked over to the closet to pull out her school uniform. Red plaid skirt, white button up, black tight high stockings, and brown vest, these made up the standard uniform, but Alexandra was far from finished. Instead of the boring brown shoes that everyone had to wear she grabbed her sturdy steel-toed boots, and tugged them on after dressing, she left her shirt untucked, and the top button undone. Since her eyes finally adjusted to light she stalked over and flicked on her bedroom light after turning off the lamp on her night stand. She finished dressing and stood in front of the mirror and nodded. She picked up her black eyeliner and silver eye shadow and began applying the stuff to her eyes. Once her makeup was complete she grabbed her ocean blue hooded jacket and exited her room, making sure to turn off the light. She thumped down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, her brother sat there at the table drinking his tea.

He was dressed in the school uniform as well only he looked like the uniform was supposed to. Rodrich was perfect, no doubt about it. He had a strong yet soft face his hair I heavenly shade of brown, and even his unruly piece of hair looked proper. He looked so much different then Alexandra. Yes she had the same violet eyes and brown hair but she never felt as beautiful as her brother looked. She had piercings, Rodrich did not. They were siblings and their personalities were vastly different. Rodrich was a gentleman, he was huffy and prissy at times, he always studied hard and was obedient, the perfect son. Alexandra was different, very different. She was withdrawn most of the time and kept to herself. She was far from perfect. She never studied, and was often scolded for one thing or another. She was shy and very lonely by nature. He looked up when he heard her boots thump on the floor. "Guten Morgan Alexandra." He greeted her, his proper demeanor shining through as it always did. She gave him a shy smile and grabbed some toast off his plate. "Guten Morgan" she mumbled back around her toast. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. After grabbing a glass she poured herself some and placed it back in the fridge. Rodrich sighed and shook his head. "I don't know why you keep getting away with dressing like that, I'm surprised vater hasn't yelled at you yet." He said as he took in her clothes, he was used to seeing her dress like this. In fact this was considered proper to what she would wear on weekends and when they were out and about in town. Her smile had fallen and she looked down and finished her toast. They cleaned up the kitchen and headed to the living room to grab their bags. Rodrich grabbed his expensive school issued bag and Alexandra grabbed her own bag, hers was not of school issue and was decorated with buttons that had phrases and pictures on them. Their father walked in the room just as they were passing the hall to the garage. He looked over the pair and nodded at his son who went on out to the car, he looked Alexandra over and his eyes flickered and her grabbed her wrist, he gave her a hard look that only she understood, wrenching her arm free she ran to the car and Rodrich drove them to school.

They had arrived at school on time as always in fact they were early. Rodrich had a piano solo to practice for and left her in favor of practice. With a sigh she walked down the hall her head down eyes glued to the floor, as always, if she couldn't see them they couldn't see her. Right? Wrong. As she passed by a group of loud boy she was brutally shoved into a locker. The boy who shoved her laughed boisterously,

"Watch it you freak" he hissed at her and roughly grabbed her by her vest collar. His heavy accent filled her ears. She trembled slightly and kept her gaze fixed on the ground. He hissed at her and slammed her back into the locker, her head bounced off of it but she didn't flinch at the pain. The group cackled at her misfortune.

For the past year Carlos and his group of friends had been a source fear for Alexandra. Every day she would be shoved around or man handled. The Portuguese man was rude and brash, however he was tame compared to clause, he was the most terrifying of the group, he was the leader and he had a vendetta against Alexandra, what it was she had no idea. As if on cue the blonde male appeared his russet colored eyes gleamed with a sickening light.

"Well if it isn't the princess of darkness." He taunted crouching down in front of her. She avoided his gaze. He was annoyed and grabbed her face roughly.

"You will look at me when I talk to you" he spat his chezc accent searing her ears with its gruff and violent tone. Hoping it would get him to leave faster she obeyed and looked at him with terror filled eyes. His condescending smirk was plastered on his lightly tanned skin.

"Better." He spat and gripped tighter. She silently prayed to any god that would listen to be released and luckily her prayer was answered. The captain of the football team walked down the hall with his group of football buddies, lucky for Alexandra he was on her side.

The tall blonde grinned as he laughed with his buddies but his face fell when he spotted the commotion. With even and powerful strides he made his way over and clause and his group backed off a bit. He was tall and tanned from all the sun he got, his bright sky blue eyes gleamed with confidence and pride. All American boy down to the bone. Alexandra looked up at him and thanked god he appeared. Clause looked at him and then back to Alexandra, deciding this was not a good position for him he retreated with his gang. He would be back Alexandra knew it. The boy offered her his hand and she took it, he helped her up.

"You okay lady dude?" he asked warmly.

"Ja thank you Alfred, you really saved my butt there." She said back as she brushed off the dust and dirt on her clothes.

"Of course the hero always helps the damsel in distress." he gave a thumbs up and a cheesy grin, she smiled to even if it was a little. The only reason Alfred helped her when he was around, was not just because he was a good guy and self proclaimed hero, but because Alexandra and his brother were very good friends. After a few minutes Alfred had to leave and Alexandra was left alone again. Taking the quickest route to her locker she made sure to watch her back in case clause and his flunkies wanted another round of throw the Alexandra.

She reached her locker and got her things organized just as her best friend appeared. The quiet boy waited silently for her to finish before speaking.

"You are looking a bit ruffled today clause again?" he shyly questioned and walked down the hall with her. She nodded at him and they made their way to class the rest of the way in silence.

The classroom was noisy; everyone was talking about their weekend, or the great parties they went to. Perfect no one would bother them. Silently and quickly they made their way to their seats near the window, pulling out their books and paper they waited for class to begin. The teacher walked in and the class immediately quieted down, no one talked when professor Brovetski was ready to teach. He was the history teacher and he was not one with patients. He set down his things and walked to the board to start the lecture on Maria Theresa of the Hapsburg family. The whole class took notes, Alexandra wrote down word for word, anything professor Brovetski said. Maria Theresa was a person Alexandra looked up to and hoped to be like someday. Class was soon over and the students shuffled out, matt and Alexandra had to part. The rest of the day went by as always, Alexandra received her vicious words and injuries as per usual. When the bell for the end of the day finally rang Alexandra let out a sigh of relief. Rodrich had a meeting with student council so they would be stuck at school, which was perfectly fine with her, she didn't want to go home to her father. Alexandra walked down the halls and stopped at a set of heavy double doors, and with a couple of side glances she walked into the auditorium. The room was very big, with high ceilings and rows upon rows of seats. Midnight blue velvet curtains pulled back and the stage was still lit. The room was empty and with a happy smile Alexandra ran to the stage and climbed the stairs. Her heavy boots thumped on the wood of the stage as she crossed to the center. The spotlight shown down heavily on her and she dropped her bag next to her feet. Inhaling deeply she started to sing.

**Play ground school bells ring again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello. I am your mind giving you someone to talk to hello.**

She started to sing the lyrics aloud closing her eyes and let go of herself, losing her fears in the words of the song. Her eyes opened and she continued on her voice growing stronger with each passing note.

**If I smile and don't believe. Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello. I am the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.**

Tears welled in her eyes as she sang filling each word with pain and sorrow. At some point a silvered haired male walked in and watched her sing. His scarlet eyes narrowed. He waited for her to finish.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello. I'm still here all that's left of yesterday.**

She concluded the song, never once noticing the boy in the corner of the room. The silverette waited until she grabbed her bag and left before he disappeared.

Alexandra waited by the car as Rodrich approached, he unlocked and she slid into the seat. "How was the meeting?" she questioned as they strapped themselves in. "productive." Was he response and he started the car and headed home. They drive was silent save for the soft notes of piano music in the radio. Once they had arrived home Alexandra retreated to her room. She set to work on her homework and once done she let out a sigh. Plopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling, tracing the pattern on the paint with her eyes. She went down to dinner and then locked herself in her room afterwards. However her peace would be short lived, when a knock on the door interrupted her silence. Answering she stepped back and let her father in. he was drunk and she could smell it, he shut the door and locked it and took a couple steps toward her, and as Alexandra was shoved to the floor she looked up and wondered what she had ever done to deserve this torture.

**Ok and that's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think. Ok loves ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright welcome to chapter 2 w. I'm so excited for this series. I apologize but updates for all my stories will take a lot longer because I have college and I can only type for so long. Also I sometimes forget about stories. I have 10 new ones plus the ones I'm working on, so yes I am a busy bee. Hope you like, don't own songs or Hetalia.**

**Chapter 2 enter the punk**

Another dull morning, another day waking up early to cover the activities she suffered last night. She stripped down to her undergarments and looked at herself in the mirror, cringing at the many marks and bruises she had received from her father. They were small and hand sized hard to prove it was him. She sighed and grabbed the concealer off her desk and blended away the bruises as best she could then covered them and dressed tugging on her cross bone tights and boots.

She went down stairs and had some toast as per usual and her heart sank when she saw her father dressed and keys on the table, Rodrich was nowhere to be seen. This could mean only one thing and Alexandra wanted to cry. "I'm taking you to school Rodrich had to leave early." He said his low voice sending tremors of fear up her spine. Her father was Wolfgang von Edelstein, former pianist and also an extremely violent father. His drinking would lead to him beating her, ever since her mother's death Alexandra became the punching bag for Wolfgang's anger. He injured his hand and from then on his piano playing days were over.

"Yes papa." She said quietly and finished her breakfast and grabbed her things. He was waiting in the car his blue blocker glasses on blocking his eyes, now she was unable to read him. She got in and they were on their way, it was a tense and silent drive, not like the rides to school with Rodrich. When they reached the school they parked and Alex went to get out of the car, Wolfgang clicked the lock button. "You better behave or it will be your worst beating yet." He warned taking off his glasses his piercing green eyes scaring her. She nodded fervently and practically ran into the school. She spotted matt and ran over to him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh matty" she sighed and he hugged her, he knew all about Wolfgang's temper and issues, he had seen him do it before sadly there was nothing he could do about it. The pair walked down the hall when an announcement was made over the PA system in the school. "**attention students of Hetalia academy, due to a problem and complications all classes will be canceled for the day, however you are welcome to stay as long as you wish, the Hetalia academy glee club will be performing if you would like to watch them. Thank you and have a nice day. And remember draw a circle, that's the earth."** The PA system dinged off and Alexandra and matt ran into the closets room they could as a stampede of excited students ran to the doors of the school.

When the two sophomores turned around they found themselves in the auditorium where the Hetalia academy glee club was setting up, several were dressed matching, however some of them were dressed different. Alexandra stared at them in awe; she loved her school's glee club. The Nation Sensations where her idols, and she recognized several members. "Is this our glee club?" matty asked, he had never seen them nor knew who they were. "Yes see that beautiful girl there with the long flowing brown hair and green eyes? Her name is elizabetha Herdervay, she is the lead girl and her voice is heavenly." She pointed out the Hungarian woman to matt. "You mean the one in the green and pink dress?" he asked spotting her. "Yupp and the man in green and pink next to her is the lead male his name is Arthur Kirkland, he's a sophomore like us but we don't have any classes with him. Oh then there is Lili and Vash Zwingli from Switzerland, they have the cutest duets. Oh and look there is Antonio the Spanish bull, his baritone makes women melt." She pointed at the blonde with large eye brows and toxic green eyes ,then the blonde brother and sister duo, then at the tanned Spaniard he was wearing a red suit and he had his charm on full blast. Matt nodded and gapped at Alexandra in shock he had never seen her this excited before. "Oh and there see the long haired blonde male with a beard? His name is Francis Bonnefoy, he's is called the French rose. He has a gentle tenor voice and he is a good dancer too." She motioned at the French man in a powder blue suit a red rose tucked in his lapel. The Alexandra started to shift when a male with silver hair and red eyes stepped out into the light; he was dressed in ripped up black skinnies and a ripped blood red shirt with white letters that read awesome on it. He had heavy duty combat boots on with buckles and chains all over the place.

His lip rings and piercings shone under the lights and he had the biggest and cockiest smirk on his face. "Who is that!" matt asked slightly recognizing him. "That would be Gilbert beildschmidt, known as the Prussian eagle; he is a tenor and the best dancer in the club." Alexandra said her heart fluttered a bit, he was by far her favorite, he was loud and proud, his voice raspy but sexy in all the right ways. He had a reputation in the school as the bad boy, he had been with so many girls, and even the occasional guy the sex god of the school. "Wow so is he Ludwig's brother?" matt asked starting to see the resemblance. "Yeah shocking isn't it? Our student council presidents brother is a bad ass" she laughed and pictured what it must be like at their house.

"Can we watch matty? Please!" she begged her best friend. "Of course I wanna hear this French rose boy sing." He said with a blush. Alexandra giggled at her best friend. "Ok lover boy calm down." She teased and he blushed they grabbed a seat toward the front and sat down as the fan girls and boys of the Nation Sensations came in and filled a good amount of the empty seats. When the lights dimmed the room went silent and in the center of the staged stood Lili and Vash Zwingli in matching yellow costume. Lili was the first to start.

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes sayin ay oh gotta let go. I wanna celebrate and live my life sayin ay oh baby let go.**

She took the lead into the intro and threw her small hands into the air her gentle voice full of confidence. Vash soon jumped in front of her and started to the verse.

**I came to dance dance dance dance dance, I hit the floor cuz that's my plans plans plans plans, I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands, give me some space for both my hands hands hands yeah yeah.**

Lil stood next to him and they sang the bridge together.

**Cuz it goes on and on and on, and it goes on and on and oooooon yeah. **

They skipped the chorus and jumped in together on the second verse. Their voices matched perfectly.

**I came to move move move move, get out the way of me and my crew crew crew crew, I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do, just what the foe we came to do do do do yeah yeah**

They again sang the bridge this time they had a bit of a salsa style dance going on as they approached the chorus this time singing it.

**Cuz it goes on and on and on, and it goes on and on and oooooon yeah, we throw our hands up in the air sometimes saying ay oh gotta let go, we wanna celebrate and live our life sayin ay oh baby let go.**

They started in to a really cool hip hop routine, Lili was graceful and elegant and Vash's moves were full of power.

**Cuz we gonna rock this club we gonna go all night we gonna light it up like its dynamite, cuz I told you once now I told you twice we gonna light it up like its dynamite.**

The lights dimmed and Lili and Vash held their hands and as they hit the long note they raised them together.

**I'm gonna take it all right, I'm gonna be the last one standing, higher over all y'all, I'm gonna be the last one landing, cu believe it and I I I, I just want it all I just want it all I gonna put my hands in the air hands in the air put my hands in a-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiirrrrrrrrr. **

The crowd lost it and many were singing along with them. They concluded with the chorus once more then ended on a dyno-might and then the lights went out. Everyone was cheering and even Alexandra was on her feet hooting. The rest of the show went on like that. Elizabetha and Arthur sang no air by Jordan sparks and Chris brown. Spain sang bailamos by Enrique inglasia. Francis sang blue suede shoes, and the final performer was Gilbert beildschmidt. Alexandra sat down and had her eyes glued to him.

There were several girls screaming out his name, they had made signs and banners saying things like y u so sexy and things of that nature. The silverette gave them a wink as he strutted to center stage his heavy boots thudding on the wood. He stopped and had his back turned to the audience, you could see his black and white boxers through the holes in his jeans. He crossed his arms over his chest after putting the head piece mic on to sing and over the speakers came one of the most popular songs by fall out boy, I don't care. He turned around and gave everyone a sultry look as he began.

**Say my name and his in the same breath I dare you to say they taste the same. Let the leaves fall of in the summer and let December glow feel flames.**

He started strutting around the stages moving his hips in a sensual manner driving all the girls mad and making Alexandra blush as she watched. He continued.

**Brace myself and let go, start it over again in Mexico. These friends they don't love you they just love the hotel suites yeah.**

He looked out and scanned the crowd with a smug look when he spotted Alexandra and recognized her; he then got a devilish grin and hopped off stage pulling her up as he sang the chorus.

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me; the best of use can find happiness in misery. Said a I don't care what you think as long as it's about me the best of use can find happiness in misery.**

He started to circle Alexandra as he sang making the girls in the crowed cheer and feel jealous. Alexandra blushed and hummed along with him, it was one of her favorite songs by fall out boy.

**Well take a chance let your body get a tolerance; I'm not a chance but a heat wave in your pants. Pull a breath like another pawn shop I'm trading up.**

As he sang the verse he ran his hand down Alexandra's back and around her waist before trailing it up her side and flipping her hair. He pulled out a pack of candy cigarettes and popped one in her mouth then one in his. Then went on singing dancing and circling Alexandra watching her hum along with him.

**I'm the oracle in my chest let the guitar scream like a fascist. Sweat it out shut your mouth free love on the streets but in the alley it ain't that cheap.**

He started to strut around with flourish now he had everyone's eyes on him and he was playing them like a fiddle.

**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me, the best of us can find happiness in misery, said a I don't care what you think as long as it's a out me the best of us can find happiness in misery.**

He whipped around to drop down in front of Alexandra and took her hand and concluded in a low raspy note.

**The best of us can find happiness in misery. **

He drug out the last note and the crowd lost it matty stood and cheered "Go Alex!" she blushed "thank you Gilbert you're amazing" she hopped off stage and joined matt as everyone filed out of the room. The glee club walked over to Gilbert who was staring at Alexandra. "Who was that Cheri?" the blonde bearded man asked his close friend his accent light and curious. "Our new star" he smirked and called out to the small brunette and the blond. "Hey you come here a minute."

"Hey Alexandra the rocker is calling for you" matt said dragging her up to stairs to the stage where he pushed her over. The albino grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Well well well if it isn't the angel voice herself" Gilbert said and elizabetha shooed him away. "Sorry about Gil and his behavior I also apologize." She said and Alexandra shook her head. "n-no I-it's ok, it was really nice actually, no one has ever sang to me before. And I finally get to talk to you guys." She blushed and shifted in a nervous habit intimidated by the group of not only the most beautiful people in the school but the most talented group. "Wait a minute Gilbert what do you mean angel voice?" Antonio asked as he leaned on gilberts shoulder and starring intently at Alexandra.

"I mean I heard this girl singing yesterday, and she had some vocals going on, never heard anyone sing Amy Lee like that before." He looked at his friend who in turn looked to the leaders. "Well how good was she?" Arthur asked crossing his arms and eyeing Alex like she was an item on display. "She may be good enough to get the honor of singing with me" Gilbert boasted and Alex stared at everyone like a deer in the headlights. "Is that so? Is what he saying true Alexandra can you in fact sing like he says?" the Englishman asked stepping closer his eyes brimming with curiosity. "W-well I like to sing, I don't know if I'm any good." She stuttered and looked at matt and he gave her a smile and nodded. "Well sing for us" Arthur said and ushered the rest of the group off the stage and they sat in the seats in the auditoriums front row and looked up at her.

Alexandra looked down to matt and begged with her eyes for him to save her. "I don't know what to sing, and I can't sing in front of people." She started to panic and felt her heart rate skyrocket. "Sure you can you sang in front of Gilbert!" came the voice of Francis. "I-I didn't know he was there." She admitted and looked down. "well dear it's ok just sing close your eyes and pretend you are alone we won't make a noise" elizabetha soothed from her seat and Alexandra nodded and held her head up and looked at matt who nodded, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**Take a breath take it deep, calm yourself he says to me, if you play you play for keeps take the gun and count to three, I'm sweating now moving slow no time to think my turn to go.**

She started out slowly and calmly her hands shaking but she kept her eyes closed tight afraid to see the looks on everyone's faces in the room, she had never sang in front of anybody before.

**And you can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest, said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. Knowing I must pass this test. So just pull the trigger!**

She unclenched her fists from her sides starting to forget that people where in the room as she moved closer to the mic and sang with more confidence this time in the verse, matt sat in his seat staring in awe of his best friend.

**Say a prayer to yourself, he says close your eyes sometimes it helps, and then I get a scary thought that he's here means he's never lost.**

She wrapped a hand around the mic as she moved to the chorus the others watched her intently Gilbert leaned forward mesmerized by her. Alex still kept her eyes close but now she was calmer and forgot about why she was singing now just lost in the song.

**And you can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest, said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, knowing I must pass this test so just pull the trigger.**

She started to finish up the song as it drew to a close.

**As my life flashes before my eyes, I wondering if I will ever see another sun rise, so many won't get the chance to say good bye but it's too late to think of the value of my life and you can see my heart beating you can see it through my chest that I'm terrified but I'm not leaving knowing I ,must pass this test…so just pull the trigger.**

At the last five words she made a gun with her fingers and pointed it at her head then said "bang". When she opened her eyes she shifted nervously losing all the confidence she had before as she spotted the group staring at her. They didn't make a noise and she felt tears start to well up. Elizabetha noticed and spoke up first. "Wow I'm speechless, for once Gilbert was right you do have an amazing voice." She blinked at her. "Oui beautiful, it matches you." The Frenchman said and Alex felt a bit happy. "Well captain tight ass what do you think?" Gilbert asked Arthur who remained silent before smacking Gilbert upside the head, Gilbert turned back around. "well I'd say welcome to the nation sensations, however I have one question what is last name?" he asked and Alexandra pouted as she thought. "Well my last name is Edelstein Rodrich is my brother."

"Wait you mean Rodrich Edelstein the pianist?! He's your brother?" elizabetha asked and her cheeks took on a dark shade of red. "JA the same." She said and hopped down off the stage and ran to matt and clung to his side. "Well then Miss Alexandra von Edelstein welcome to the nation sensations practice is after school every Thursday and Saturday mornings at 4:00 pm sharp. And if you need any help feel free to ask any of us here are all our numbers." Arthur handed her a paper with everyone's name and number. Alexandra felt overwhelmed. "Wait why? I mean you guys certainly don't need me." She blushed feeling unworthy of them and the invitation.

"Not true Cheri, since the Braginski's transferred we no longer have a high rang soprano anymore, we need one for contest and your voice takes the cake." Francis purred then turned his eyes on matt and started to talk to him as the rest of the group talked to each other and Alexandra. The brunette felt at a loss for words and blinked at the group not sure what to say. "I don't really know what to say." She admitted with a sigh and Prussia spoke up. Just say yes, that's all we need to hear." She went quiet and thought about it. "How long are rehearsals?" she inquired knowing she may be able to do it without her father finding out.

"well Thursdays are an hour and Saturday are two to three depending on how far away competition." Arthur said with a smooth smile. "Ok let me think about it ok? I'll give you an answer tomorrow" she said with a small smile. The blonde nodded and the club made their way out leaving Alex and matt breathless and thrilled. "Matt this could be the start of something beautiful."

**Phew that was a long one. Ok so had some reviews and I would like to thank you all I'm so sorry this took forever but I have been busy with college. w anyway here it is chapter two and hopefully I can get three up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so this is chapter 3 for emo and the punk! I can't believe how awesome this is turning out. Anyway this chapter is going to bounce to Prussia's POV and we will hear from the rival school soon too. Anyway I apologize I can't get these out fast enough but I'm in college and it just drains me of all my time and when I do find it, I have no interest in writing. Enjoy guys.**

**Chapter 3: enter the skaters and the letter**

"So then I said, well if you have a problem man you can shove in your ass! Kesesesese!" the snow haired male passed the cigarette to another kid with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ha-ha! Gilbert you sure told him man." The Danish male cackled back after taking a drag.

"That wasn't even the best part, after a small scuffle the kid ran off pissing himself!"

The group of skaters sat around and continued to smoke and laugh loudly driving people away from them. However the party was short lived when Ludwig walked over and thrusted a letter into his hands. He nodded thanks at his younger brother who only scoffed at his smoking and turned on his heels and strode away, a bubbly Italian running after him. Opening the letter he scanned it and before he crushed it in his fist.

"Dude where are you going?" the Danish boy called after the albino as he ran off into the school.

Prussia ran down the halls, dodging students and teachers as he grew closer to his destination. He nearly kicked in the choir room door as he dashed in the letter still crumpled in his hand. Inside the room was the glee club chatting about, some were singing for the hell of it, he spotted Arthur and went immediately to him. Thrusting the letter in his chest angrily the albino stepped back and waited as the president scanned it, his green orbs shifting back and forth as he read each line, his face growing sterner and sterner with each passing second.

"What is it artie?" elizabetha walked over from where she was working with Alexandra and her vocal runs.

"Hetaoni academy death tones are calling us out. They say that come regional's they are going to murder us."

"Yeah right they have yet to beat us, besides they were horrible last year."

"It would be a mistake to under estimate them." Francis added in getting up from his seat

"This is true amigos; rumor has it they have a new star this year, some boy name clause feloski."

" I have heard of that, apparently he was offered a deal in Hollywood but turned it down because of school, how they got him to go there is beyond me." Elizabetha said crossing her arms.

"Well that is all the more reason to step up our game, we need to go strong and be on the offensive, and we can't play it safe, not with knowing this" Arthur asserted and folded it up setting it on the teacher's desk.

Gilbert groaned and ran a hand through his hair ruffling it. He looked at his fellow club members and shook his head. They had a great group of powerful singers but the problem was they stood out against each other too much. This year they couldn't rely on the braginskis trio to bridge the gap and make the group singing strong. As individuals they were an unstoppable force but when they sang as a chorus, they had extreme blend issues.

He turned his gaze to Alexandra who was fidgeting in the corner reading over a piece that elizabetha picked out, she looked nervous as she looked back and forth between the clock and her music. He checked his watch it was only 3:30, why did she look like a cornered animal.

He walked over to her and leaned against the wall behind her. "You look like you have 2 minutes to live." He commented, she jumped and let out an 'eep', she turned to face him.

"What?"

"I said you look like you're about to die what's wrong?"

"o-oh n-nothing."

"Right well if nothing is wrong why don't you come and sing with me?"

"o-oh n-no I couldn't"

"I insist"

"Oh leave her alone Gil, the poor girl is already going through Lizzie's boot camp, don't scare her more." Tino chimed in as he walked in the door late to practice.

Tino was a small Finnish boy with pale blonde hair and violet blue eyes. He had a gentle round face and a kind smile. Mrs. Bellanova walked in and hopped on her desk calling the club to sit and listen.

"Alright guys so listen up, after reading this letter I have decided that he will need to buckle down. So I have a couple songs here and I need to decide what we are going to do with them. You guys have great voices but you need to work on singing as one not many."

Mrs. Bellanova was one of Gilbert's favorite teachers. She was a tall slender woman with long cascading brown hair with lighter high lights. Her green eyes large and bright, she dressed nicely, and wasn't afraid to give a kid a good lashing.

"Gilbert took his seat next to his best friends, Francis and Antonio. Leaning back he turned his attention to their director.

"Ok so the two pieces I have for the group song are Africa by Toto and save tonight by eagle eye cherry."

"Africa"

"Save tonight"

Half the group said one the other picked the second one, drawing a tie. Alexandra looked back and forth before meekly raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Edelstein? You have an opinion?"

"Well what if you combined the two songs together? What if you started off with save tonight and when you reach the chorus add in the chorus of Africa between the breaks in save tonight. That way it will add a stacking affect?"

All heads turned to look at her and Gilbert smiled, that was a great idea, he sang it out in his head and nodded it fit well but the others would take more convincing. He turned to look at Mrs. Bellanova's face. She was smiling and had that look in her eye.

"Would you care to give me an example? Perhaps you could sing it for us the chorus."

Gilbert smirked and glanced back at the girl; she looked horrified but nodded slowly agreeing to the request. He watched her and waited.

"Gilbert thanks for volunteering you can sing with her."

"Alright I got save tonight's chorus."

The two stood up and walked to the front of the room and readied themselves, the rest of the club watched and turned their attention to them.

"**Save tonight (**_it's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you__**) **_**and fight the break of dawn come tomorrow (**_there's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do)_** tomorrow I'll be gone, save tonight (**_I bless the rains down in Africa) _**and fight the break of dawn, come tomorrow (**_gonna take some time to do the things we never have) _**tomorrow I'll be gone."**

They finished singing and looked to Mrs. Bellanova. She smiled and clapped. "wonderful I love it I'll arrange the piece and when it is done we will figure out what two members will be talking the leads in it, everyone else will be back ground no buts about it." She said and hopped off her desk.

"Meeting over go home" she told them as she walked out. Gilbert stood and stretched before flipping open his phone and tapping a message to his brother.

Once the message was sent he slapped it beck shut and looked around hopping to catch Alex before she left, but she was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged and grabbed his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulders before casually walking to the door, waving at his friends before pushing it open and headed toward his car.

His red mustang was parked in the back of the school's parking lot; it sat there between Francis's Nissan and Antonio's Subaru. He clicked the button on his keys and the locks shot up giving off the signaling thud meaning the car was unlocked. Grasping the door he pulled it open and tossed his bag into the back and slide in closing the door behind him. He jammed the key into the ignition and gave it a turn, then putting it in gear he tore out of the parking lot with his music blaring.

When he got home he parked and locked before going inside. Gilbert dropped his keys into the bowl as well as placing his hat on the coat peg. He walked into the living room where his father was sitting and watching the news, his mother must be in the kitchen cooking dinner. He nodded to his dad before flopping down in the sofa, he would do his homework but he was too awesome for that nonsense.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes I believe"

"Have you seen Ludwig?"

"In the basement gym."

"Ok danke vatti."

"Hmm"

Gilbert stood and went to the basement door and opened it, he descended down the stairs, when he reached the bottom he could hear Ludwig grunting from the bench presses he was doing. Walking over he leaned against the treadmill and folded his arms, waiting for his younger brother to finish his reps.

The weights clacked back into place and Ludwig sat up, sweat dripping off his well defined muscles, He swiped a towel over his face before turning to face Gilbert.

"JA?"

"Did you get my text?"

"JA I did and I asked mutti, she said as long as long as you buy the ticket yourself she said it would be fine. I checked prices we can get them cheap if we buy in the next two days."

"Alright place the order I'll pay you back Friday when I get paid."

"Alright, is Saturday fine?"

"JA"

"Ok ill do it after dinner."

Gilbert smiled and nodded at his brother before heading back up stairs and to his room. Ludwig and he had been planning to go to a black bird concert for almost 6 months and they had been saving up for it. Gilbert flopped on his bed and flipped open his cell, a small letter was on the screen meaning he had a text message. The text opened and he scanned it seeing it was from Taylor a girl he had been dating for a couple weeks, she was hot but really stupid, still the girl put out and that was all that mattered to him.

_Heyy Gil bear~~ how is my hottie__?_ It read and he rolled his eyes as he tapped back a response

_Sexy and awesome as ever. You still on for Friday?_

A few seconds later his cell blipped and he read the response.

_You know it can't wait to see you, don't forget the condoms. Have to go cheer practice is starting_

The phone was tossed onto the bed side table and replaced by a TV remote. He flipped through and found what he was looking for, doctor who was on and he grinned as he whistled along to the theme song. While the doctor battled the daleks on the screen Gilbert was kicking off is shoes and reclining on his bed, rumpling the black and white sheets.

"Dinner is ready boys come down to the dining room!" his mother's voice rang out from the foot of the stairs and with a groan Gilbert rolled off his bed to the floor. Jumping up and walked down stairs meeting Ludwig at the bottom. The two teens walked in and took their seats; Gilbert sat across from Ludwig, his father to his left.

Rosalind strode in bearing a platter of steaks and a bowl of potatoes; she sat them down and took her seat at the other end of the table. She was a faired skinned woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a natural motherly feel to her. She was wearing a plain blue dress with small flowers creeping across the light fabric. The Beildschmidt's had met in college and fell in love. They married as soon as they graduated, and within that year they both secured a job in politics. Rosalind was a lawyer, and a damn good one at that. She spent long hours in the office and was home as often as she could.

Frederick beildschmidt was an F.B.I agent and was home even less than Rosalind. He worked crazy hours and would often be called away in the middle of the night. He had the weekends off and often spent them sleeping. Despite their crazy job schedules they were always there for the boys, well for Ludwig at least. His mother and father would go to every event Ludwig was in, every foot ball game, every wrestling match, and everything else. On the other hand they never went to Gilbert's things. The only time he ever saw them at his event was when he was in the middle school play and they only went because Ludwig was the director.

Gilbert didn't much care anyway he really didn't want them there. He knew they were busy so he never told them when he was performing or anything so they could sleep. He was pulled from his thoughts by his father's voice.

"So how was school boys?"

"Gut I got an A on my math and science tests. And we have decided on several things on the agenda for council." Ludwig informed, Gilbert kept his head low and attempted to avoid eye contact.

"What about you Gilbert? What have you done today?"

Gilbert groaned and sat up, taking a drink of water. "I went to class and did stuff then went to glee club, not much else. Sang with the new girl, she pretty good."

"And how are your classes going son?" Fredrick asked as he cut up his steak.

"History is good, the others not so much, but I'll get them up I promise."

The rest of the meal Rosalind and Fredrick talked about work and stuff. Gilbert scarffed down his food before excusing himself, and going back to his room. He glanced at his desk and trudged over to it and sat in his chair flipping open his text book. Tonight he had a massive paper to write over Romeo and Juliet but he gave up quickly. Instead he played call of duty until midnight and went to bed.

**And that is it for this chapter. So we met Prussia parents and learned a few things about him. Hetaoni academy is a surprise for you guys. The songs used where Africa by Toto and save tonight by eagle eye cherry. I do not own the songs or Hetalia just the story nor do I own any real people mentioned. Sorry this took so long.**


End file.
